


Five times Lewis was a bit spooky (and one time he got a big spook)

by flash_the_geist



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Post-Hellbent, Post-Reconciliation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_the_geist/pseuds/flash_the_geist
Summary: They've become so used to their friend's changes, they barely notice the differences anymore. Every now and then, though, Lewis unthinkingly does something... spooky.





	Five times Lewis was a bit spooky (and one time he got a big spook)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a short break from the angst-writing of my longer fic and write a few slice-of-life scenes for the trio post-reconciliation, but none of them were long enough to stand on their own. Cue a 5-n-1 so I can mash them all together.
> 
> (Shout out to the Ghost Peppers Discord for enabling me like whoa)

**1.**

Arthur stares down at the top of the shelf, feet dangling in the air. "Uh, Lewis...," he says slowly, "not that I don't appreciate the help, bud, but could you... put me down?"

" **Oh! Sorry, is it too high?** "

Arthur glances down at the workshop floor. "Um."

Skull nearly grazing the ceiling, Lewis cocks his head, still gripping the back of Arthur's shirt collar firmly. " **You asked for the whatsit off the top shelf but I don't know what that is. This is easier, right?** "

Floating up near the roof, hanging suspended from his friend's iron grip, Arthur sighs. "Well I suppose while I'm up here, I could give it a dust... Move two feet to the right?"

 

\-----

 

**2.**

"Oh my god, your dog is so cuuute!"

Vivi winces, glancing down at Mystery. He rolls his eyes at her.

The stranger doesn't notice. "Ohhh I have to pet him, he's so fluffy, what a good boy! Helloooo~!" She starts to babble baby-talk at him, bending down and reaching for his head. Mystery quickly backs away and tucks himself behind Lewis' feet.

"Uh, sorry, we're kind of on our way somewhere and we can't stop," Vivi starts, but the stranger quickly interrupts her.

"Aw, that's okay, I'll just snap a quick one for my insta, he's too cute - hang on," she starts to fiddle with her phone, and Mystery darts them both a _do something_ look.

Lewis sneezes.

The phone sparks once, lets out a tragic whine, and then belches a plume of white smoke, the smell of fried electronics wafting through the air.

Mystery muffles a doggy laugh as the stranger wails. "Whaa-aat? How did- this stupid thing, how did-"

"Oh that'sashame," Vivi says, breezing by with Lewis and Mystery in tow. "Can't trust technology these days. See you later!"

They quickly speed off around the corner, Vivi eyeballing Lewis as he fiddles with his sunglasses and tries to look innocent.

He fails miserably.

 

\-----

 

**3.**

Vivi's just handed him the mayonnaise when there's a loud pop and all the lights go out. Arthur blinks into the sudden darkness.

" **It wasn't me this time!** " calls Lewis, voice echoing down the hallway.

Arthur, hands full of mayonnaise and bread, tries to shimmy towards where he _thinks_ the bench is, and promptly trips over Mystery. Cursing, he goes tumbling over and the jar breaks with a dramatic shattering of glass.

"Shit, you okay?!" Vivi says. "Hang on, don't move, there might be glass-"

"Yeah, I'm fine- Mystery, what were you doing under my _feet_ , you're a dog- fox- whatever, not a _cat-_ "

"Excuse you," Mystery's voice is appalled, coming from somewhere around his knees. "I was trying to help you find the bench, you didn't have to step on me-"

" _I_ can't see in the dark!"

"Ow!" Vivi yelps, "I think I found the jar-"

"What? Don't pick it up, it's broken- dammit, Mystery, get out of the way-"

"Watch the chair!"

_Crash._

"Fucking-"

" **What the hell are you all doing?** "

There's a burst of neon-pink light, and Lewis phases through the wall, the double handful of ghost-lights in his hands illuminating the kitchen... and the very large mess.

"...I just wanted to make a sandwich," Arthur laments sadly, looking down at the be-mayonnaised floor.

Vivi sighs. "I'll go check the fuse box, I know we paid the damn power bill."

" **No need. I got this,** " says Lewis, and the kitchen is suddenly lit sunshine-bright by pink fire, flickering from his hands like he's a walking chandelier.

Vivi blinks at him. "Dammit, you couldn't have mentioned this _before_ we paid the power bill?!" 

 

\-----

 

**4.**

Arthur loves being a mechanic, he truly does. It's an intensely satisfying feeling to take something apart and put it back together _better_.

He wishes his job was as simple as that, though, and he didn't have to deal with all the _other_ stuff running a mechanics entailed. 

The customer huffs irritably, banging his knuckles on the counter again. "I thought you said it would be two hundred," he's saying.

"It was," Arthur repeats, "but it turned out the brake pads needed replacing, and we can't legally let you drive without doing that because it's dangerous."

For the fifth time, his logic falls on deaf ears. "That's outrageous. I refuse to pay for some made-up problem that lets you fleece your customers-"

The workshop bell tinkles, and Lewis walks in.

The temperature immediately plummets.

"-you backwater chop shops think you can just charge... anything... uh."

The man looks back at Lewis, patiently waiting in line. Lewis smiles.

The man shudders. "And... well... eh, the brake pads, you said?"

"Yeah. It's not too much more."

"Well..." A glance back at Lewis.

...Who's still waiting patiently, eerily still, and hasn't taken his eyes off the man once.

There's a loud gulp, painfully obvious in the silent workshop, and then the man quickly digs out his wallet and flings several bills on the counter. "K-keep the change. It's- I'll just-" He makes a grab for his car keys and tears out the door like a bat out of hell.

Arthur considers Lewis for a few moments, then selects a bill from the pile and slowly slides it over. "You take commissions?"

 

\-----

 

**5.**

Vivi's almost plastered against the oven door, waiting with bated breath. Her pie is looking _amazing_ , the aroma of cinnamon and pastry filling the kitchen, and the wait is _killing her._

Lewis grins at her. " **A watched pot never boils, V.** "

She whines softly, petting at the oven door. "Piiiieeee."

As she planned, he chuckles at her antics, but her victory smirk is cut short by the timer going off. She beams, switching the oven off and opening the door to behold her glorious creation.

 _It's perfect!_ The crust is a golden brown, steam rising softly with the scent of cinnamon-apple. Her gaze darts around and she grabs the tea towel, rolling it up around one hand and reaching into the oven.

She's a bit too eager - in her haste her other hand, braced on the bench, slides off, and the pan tilts dangerously in her hands. She gasps, heart jumping as she frantically backpedals, and almost in slow motion she sees the pie flip, plummeting to the floor-

-and stop, caught by a pair of large hands. " **Whoops!** "

Lewis deftly rebalances the pie, sliding it neatly back into the pan before presenting it to her with a flourish. " **That was a close one.** " He goes to hand it to her, but hesitates when she steps back.

"Uh, Lew, that thing's like a million degrees."

He glances down at his bare hands, wrapped around the scorching hot pie dish. " **Oh. Umm. Ouch?** "

She snorts with laughter. "While you've got it, go wave it near Artie's door and see if the smell attracts him, yeah?"

 

\-----

 

**+1**

Lewis is standing at the window, gazing up at the full moon just visible behind some clouds, when there's a soft footfall from behind him. He turns.

Vivi is standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on the wall.

" **Vivi? Are you having trouble sleeping?** "

There's no response.

Concerned, he goes to stand in front of her, bending to peer at her face. " **V?** "

He straightens in surprise as he walks right past him, swaying in front of the couch. He floats after her uncertainly. Something is wrong, here. Is she alright?

"Get the fire hazard. It's a non-sequitur dishwasher," says Vivi.

 _What._ " **What?** "

She turns to regard him blankly. "Colourless green ideas sleep furiously."

Oh no. Is she... possessed? No, that can't be possible... Cursed? Wide-eyed, he goes to take her hand, but she suddenly grabs onto his collar, staring him in the eye.

Her gaze is... wrong, like she's looking through him, her face devoid of expression.

" **Vivi, what- what is it? What's wrong?** "

Mutely, she releases his collar, turning away and going back to the couch. She stands at the side table, slowly lifts a hand, and slides out the drawer with an awkward scream of misaligned runners.

Her head turns slowly to look at him with that blank, blank stare.

He cringes.

Abruptly, the drawer slams shut, and she shuffles toward him once more.

He backs away. " **Vivi?** " he asks timidly. She doesn't stop, backing him up toward the wall, face shadowed in the light of the moon, inching closer and closer as he slides away, until he meets the wall with a thud.

Her hand snaps out toward his face, and he can't help it - a shriek of panic flies from him.

The hand stops mere inches from his head, one finger reaching out to touch his brow-

"She's sleepwalking," says a voice out of nowhere, and he levitates a few inches in shock. Whirling, he finds Arthur, looking equally surprised, leaning tiredly against the doorframe.

"You okay, bud? You look. Uh. A bit spooked, to be honest. Don't ask me how that works."

" **V-vivi, she's- sleepwalking?** " He plants his feet back on the floor sheepishly, looking at the woman in question, swaying oddly in front of him with her hand in the air.

"Yeah. She hasn't done it for a while, though. You don't remember?"

He shakes his head. " **She didn't wake up, even when I...** "

"Well, you know Vivi. She could sleep through a nuclear blast."

It's strangely relieving to have Arthur here. It doesn't seem so... eerie, now, with him standing in the room, yawning tiredly and running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair.

" **What do we... do?** "

Arthur shrugs. "Take pictures?" He steps between them, taking her hovering hand and gently pulling her toward him. "Or you can help me put her back to bed. She'll probably stay there this time."

Lewis carefully picks up her other hand, following Arthur's lead as he guides them out of the room and back up the hallway.

Vivi follows the light tugging easily, muttering to herself. "Soggy bread under the pillow."

"Sure thing, Vivi," Arthur replies.

Back in her room, Lewis gently scoops her up and puts her into bed, Arthur bending to straighten the tangle of blankets. He watches them for a moment, still uneasy.

"She freaked you out a bit, huh?"

" **...Yeah.** "

"You know, there's a sure-fire way to get her to stay put and not go on any midnight wanderings." Arthur pulls her blanket back a bit, eyebrows lifting.

It's an irresistible invitation. Gently, he gathers Arthur up and slips under the covers, sliding Vivi over to rest on his other side. There's a bit of grumbling and kicking, but eventually he's tucked firmly between them, twin sets of breath ghosting over his chest.

"Nice," says Vivi.

" _Sleep_ ," says Arthur.

They do.

 

\-----

 

Arthur tells Vivi the story over breakfast the next day and she nearly chokes on a pancake, she's laughing at him so hard.

Lewis doesn't mind.


End file.
